1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display apparatus and to a method of displaying a three-dimensional (“3D”) image using the display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure of invention relates to a display apparatus which uses a barrier layer for displaying 3D images and to a method of improving display quality when displaying such 3D images.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus or another such flat panel display produces at its primitive operational level, only a two-dimensional (“2D”) image. Recently, demand for displaying 3D images has been increasing in video gaming applications, in the movie industries, and so on. Additions have been made or proposed for causing the basic liquid crystal display or other such flat panel display to appear as if it is producing 3D images.
Generally, a stereoscopic image display apparatus displays the 3D image using a binocular parallax effect as between the two eyes of a human viewer. For example, because the two eyes of a human are generally spaced apart from each other and images viewed by the respective eyes from different angles of viewing are processed by the human brain as representing a 3D image, various means may be employed to present respectively different 2D images to the respective left and right eyes of a human viewer with the expectation that the human brain will mix the images such that the viewer perceives them as forming a stereoscopic image.
The stereoscopic image displaying devices may be divided into those of a stereoscopic type and those of an auto-stereoscopic type depending on whether a viewer wears an extra spectacle or not. The stereoscopic type may include an anaglyph type and a shutter glass type and so on. In the anaglyph type, blue glasses and red glasses may be required for the viewer to wear. In the shutter glass type, a left image and a right image may be temporally divided to be periodically displayed, and a viewer wears glasses which opens and closes a left eye shutter and a right eye shutter in synchronization with the period of the left and right images.
The auto-stereoscopic type of 3D image displays may include a lenticular type and/or a barrier type. In the lenticular type, a lenticular lens having a plurality of focal points is used. The 2D image is refracted by the lenticular lens at the focal points of the left and right eyes so that the 3D image is displayed. In the barrier type, a plurality of movable barriers selectively cover parts of a display panel in synchronism with when the left eye and the right eye respectively are to receive corresponding imagery. The barriers selectively block one part or another of an image on the display panel so that a perceived left image and right image may become different from each other. Thus, a same time displayed 2D image has barrier-blocked portions that are converted into the 3D image partly because of use of shifting barriers.
When the 2D image is so converted into the 3D image, an effective resolution of the liquid crystal display apparatus is decreased because part of the display area (DA) is used to support a left eye image and only a further part is used for the right eye image so that the display quality for each eye alone may be deteriorated. Also image crosstalk may undesirably occur, which means that a left image is shown to a right eye or a right image is shown to a left eye, thereby possibly confusing the image mixing operations of the human brain. Also, if a backlight assembly is repetitively turned on and off to prevent crosstalk, a perceived luminance of the display panel may be decreased.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.